Wedding Preparations
by rsh13
Summary: The anticipated sequel to The Unknown. Sonny and Chad prepare for their wedding, all while he gets to know his daughter. Sonny/Chad with some Tawni/Grady. Read the first story first. ON HIATUS
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything you recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Authors Note: It's the much anticipated sequel to The Unknown. There's not much going on in this chapter yet. Thank you so many reviews on the last story. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proofread; I'm being rushed to get off my computer.

If you haven't read the first one, I suggest you read that one first before you read this.

They're still the same age and everything. It takes place three weeks after the last ended. It's still in Sonny's point of view.

* * *

Weeks later, I had healed and my stitches would be removed from the place where the bullet had hit a few days later I was finally ready to leave. Chad had tried to wheel me out, suggesting I wasn't fit to walk, but I insisted walking. I got into the passenger seat of his black Cadillac Deville and he got into the driver's seat. He started driving to my house.

Demi was staying with Tawni and Grady for the time being. We were going to pick her up after we got her car seat out of my Green Nissan SUV. We would have to get her another car seat soon; it would be all right switching the car it was in then since I couldn't drive at the time because of my stitches.

We had a long way to drive so Chad sparked a conversation, "Other than having my daughter, what have you been doing in these last few years?"

"I quit _So! Random_ so I could have Demi without the paparazzi stalking me and to hide from you. Other than that, I pretty much only raised her so far and babysat Gordon, not much other than that. I haven't had a boyfriend since you. What about you? You couldn't have only been doing the movie for the last few years."

"Well, I did my part, of course. I had a few flings with some Italian girls and got called a jackass from each of them whenever I found myself drunk, though I never remembered when I got drunk. I must have tried to have sex with them or tried flirting with other girls. I never did have sex with any other girl that you, just to let you know."

My eyes widened; I had never expected Chad to be that way, "Wow, Chad that's not how you used to be."

"Being separated from you made me that way, I was insane."

I felt somewhat guilty for a moment, but then again, he had broken up with me so I realized that I shouldn't feel that way and the feeling stopped, "You were that way because you were away from me?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you call me or something?"

"I figured you had all ready found someone else; you're a great girl after all. I'm surprised that you haven't been married to another guy all ready."

I pressed my hands onto the console and leaned over, embracing my mouth onto his, letting go quickly, "You're so sweet. I wouldn't have any other guy than you."

"I know, I'm great, aren't I?"

I giggled, "Yes, you are."

We pulled up to my house. I was left wondering where the time had gone. Once Chad parked, we stepped out and walked over to my car. I hit the unlock button on my keys, which Tawni had brought to me while  
I was in the hospital. He opened the door to the back seat. He stared at the pink Disney Princesses car seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him strangely.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, still staring at the car seat with a blank expression.

I laughed and hit his arm playfully, "Take it out. "

"How?"

I sighed, "I'll do it, but you'll have to put it in your car since I can't do it because of the stitches."

I released the car seat from the seat of the car within about ten minutes. Chad picked it up and took it to his car where I assembled it properly. We got back into the front of the car; Chad started driving to Tawni and Grady's apartment.

"So Demi's into Disney Princesses?" He asked, staring at the road ahead.

"Yeah, she loves everything Disney," I replied.

"I could tell," He smirked. I smirked along with him.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious with the clothes she wears and how her room is decorated and just about everything else."

"When is her birthday?"

"December first."

I didn't even have to think about it.

"What about her favorite color?"

"Yellow."

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. I hurriedly unbuckled myself and steppes out of the car, anxiously waiting for Chad. I really wanted to see my daughter since I hadn't seen her much for the past few weeks. Chad barely even saw her since he stayed with me at the hospital the whole time and she would only come in the room when he wasn't in there. After the whole event of the shooting, Demi was somewhat shaken and wouldn't trust her own father since she had never met him.

"Come on Chad!" I whined playfully.

He laughed, "I'm coming, Sonny, I'm coming."

We walked into the apartment building and went straight for the elevator. The ride up the fourteen floors seemed like an eternity. We finally got to Tawni and Grady's apartment. Demi came running for me as soon as she saw me. I picked her up, "Hey baby girl."

"I missed you, Momma," She said, hugging me closer than she all ready was.

"I missed you too," I set her back down on the floor, remembering I wasn't supposed to be lifting things with the stitches in.

I looked over to Tawni and Grady who sat on the couch, "Thank you so much for taking care of her these past three weeks."

"Don't mention it, you've watched Gordon way longer for me and Grady," Tawni replied.

"Really, don't thank us," Grady added.

"I just feel that you need to he thanked since you two watched her so long," I replied.

Demi tugged on my jean-leg, "Momma?"

I stroked her brown hair with my hand, "Yeah, baby?"

"I wanna go home, Momma."

"All right, we'll go."

Grady brought over Demi's tiny little princess suitcase and I took it in my hand. Chad, Demi, and I started for the door, "Thanks again!" With that, we left.

Demi's tiny hand gripped onto mine as she stood on my right side, away from Chad. We went down the elevator and left the building into the parking lot. Chad put Demi's suitcase in the trunk of the car as I buckled her into her car seat. I sat down in the passenger seat; Chad sat in the driver's seat, driving back to my house.

"Are you really my daddy?" Demi's voice broke through halfway to our destination. The drive home had been quiet before she spoke up.

"Yeah, Demi," Chad replied, "I am."

"How come you never came to visit before?"

I could see that his facial features softened with sympathy, "I never knew that you existed."

"Oh, are you going to leave? Are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to stick around, Demi; I don't want to miss another moment of you growing up."

Her face lit up. I knew she was satisfied with that answer.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter might not be up for a while. I don't have Internet at the moment because Frontier is a piece of crap, or at least that's my first impression of the service. Verizon switched and now Frontier isn't working. I'm using the Internet at my grandfather's by using a neighbor's Wi-Fi. I'll try to write some on my iPod and send it to my computer later when the Internet decides to actually work. Please review. I'll be able to read reviews on my phone if the Internet doesn't work soon. Reviews are very appreciated.


	2. Do I Call You Daddy?

Disclaimer: Nothing changed in the last few days. I still don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything you may recognize that doesn't belong to a thirteen-year-old girl. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Author's Note: Okay, I FINALLY got my Internet back. So, it wasn't Frontier's fault that some moron stole some cable, but they didn't get the problem fixed soon enough; I could have DIED from Internet deprivation over like five days. I wrote up to chapter ten, but it may be a while until I get them because they need MAJOR editing (grammar, spelling, format, etc.). This chapter is shorter than the last. Also, I had to change "several weeks" in the last chapter to "a few days" because I asked my mom how long stitches were in and she told me about two weeks, so I had to change it.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the second chapter, still in Sonny's point of view.

* * *

Chad parked in front of my SUV. I opened the door and got out. I hadn't noticed that he got out after I opened the door; he was unbuckling Demi from her car seat. I smiled as I watched him gently lift her up into his arms and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Do I call you 'Daddy?"' Demi asked with a small voice.

Chad smiled at her, "If you want to, you can."

"I'm gonna call you 'Daddy' then, Daddy."

"I'd like that."

I walked up the stairs, smiling, and unlocked the door. Chad followed behind me with Demi in his arms. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pink cup of Demi's that was decorated with Barbie. I walked over to the refrigerator; I grabbed a jug of apple juice. I walked back over to the counter with it. I filled the cup up and put the jug back where it belonged. I walked into the living room where Demi was showing Chad all of her Barbie dolls, telling him their names and everything. I sat down on the floor with them and placed the cup on the floor. When she realized that it was there, she stopped what she was doing and greedily drank the contents of the cup. After taking a long drink of it, she continued where she left off. When she finished, she looked up at Chad, "Are you and Momma in love, Daddy?"

He glanced at me and I glanced back. We both looked back at her and he answered very confidently, "Yes, we're in love."

"How come you aren't sucking each other's faces?"

Chad and I had to laugh at that. I replied to her question, "Do you want us to?"

She shook her head no, "Ew! That's gross! Isn't that what grown-ups do when they're in love?"

"Sometimes, Demi," Chad answered, "But not all of the time."

"Why do they do it?"

"It's just something we do."

"I'm tired, Momma."

"You want to go to bed?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"All right, let's go get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

We stood up and I took her hand; before climbing up the stairs, I called back to Chad, "Just make yourself at home."

He came into the hallway and looked up at me as I stood on the fifth stair, "Do you want to help you, Sonny?"

"You don't have to."

"You could use some help with lifting her up," He started up the stairs behind me. He scooped Demi up in his arms and placed her up on his shoulders. He ran up the stairs childishly; I followed him, playing along. Chad ran down the hall and ran back up it. He ran into the bathroom once he realized which room it was. I walked in after  
him. He sat her down on the top toilet seat.

"You ready to get a bath?" He asked.

"I guess."

I laughed at my daughter's reply. I left the bathroom, went to her room, grabbed a pair of pajamas, underwear, and socks, went to the linen closet, grabbed towels, and walked back to the bathroom. I set them on the back of the toilet. I turned the bath water on; and when it got warm, I pushed the plug underneath the faucet down. After about fifteen minutes, Chad and I had managed to bathe Demi, but somehow the two of us ended up covered in soap and water.

Once we got Demi to brush her teeth and use the potty one last time for the night, we tucked her into bed. I kissed her forehead and started to leave the room when I realized that Chad was still by Demi's bed. I listened and watched carefully to what he was saying and doing.

"Good night, Demi," Chad told her softly.

"Daddy?" She asked, her voice tiny.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going to be here in the morning?"

"I'll be back over in the morning for sure."

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night," He was smiling. He brushed a hand through her brown hair and kissed her on the forehead.

He stood up and walked over to where I was. He stood in the doorway with me after turning the light off, watching our little girl as she went to sleep. He placed his lips onto mine and his tongue entered my mouth. I let out a moan before releasing, "Let's take this somewhere else so we don't wake her up."

"All right," He replied. He lifted me up, holding me by the legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me down the stairs while we still kissed. He sat me down on the couch, plopping down next to me afterwards. We continued our lip lock. After about an hour, he finally insisted that we go up into my room. I immediately agreed. Then, one thing lead to another…

* * *

Author's Note: Darn, those two don't waste time. Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. They get me motivated to stop being lazy and get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.


	3. Movies

Disclaimer: Nothing changed so I still don't own anything you recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Author's Note: Thank you for the review! This chapter would have been up sooner, but I spent the day with Haley, my older cousin. She's moving in so we have to clear out the back room, which has a bunch of junk in it, by next month when her family moves to Maryland, not that any of that is important, but some of this may slow my updates. This chapter was shorter than I realized, so I added as much as I could without making too many drastic changes. Go on and read.

* * *

  
"Momma?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Demi standing by the side of the bed I was in. Shock overcame me as I finally realized what had happened the night before and how I was only covered by the thin sheet, though it was worth it since the night before was a great night.

"Momma, wake up."

I sighed, "I am awake sweetie. Do you need something?"

"Aren't you going to get up? I'm up, Momma."

"Um, I will, just go back to your room for a bit, baby; Daddy and I will be there in a few minutes."

She nodded and scampered out of the room.

I turned around in bed, facing Chad. He looked like a fallen angel sleeping there in my bed. His bare chest was shining somewhat-he really took care of his skin and everything having to do with personal hygiene-in the morning sun that crept through the slightly opened drapes. I sighed, coming out of my thoughts and shaking Chad lightly. His sparkly eyes opened, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Chad, Demi was just in here," I said without much hesitation.

"So?," He paused for a moment before he finally realized why it was a bad thing, "_Oh_, that's awkward."

"Yeah," I twisted my fingers around the sheets.

"So..."

"We'd better put some clothes on."

"Yeah."

We both got off of the bed and quickly threw clothes on. He put the clothes he wore last night back on and I put a T-shirt and jeans on. We walked into Demi's room. She ran over to us with a smile. She hugged my legs and then Chad's. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs. We went into the kitchen. I made breakfast and the three of us ate. Breakfast went by fast and uneventfully.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment to change my clothes. I'll be back," Chad announced, standing up, wiping his mouth. He walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"All right, just don't take too long," I smirked at him.

"You're so cute when you smile," He smiled, "Well, you're always cute, but you're still cuter when you smile."

"You're so handsome when you smile, just like you always are."

"I'll be going now; I'll be back within an hour."

I knew it would take longer than that since he is Chad Dylan Cooper after all and he's not a normal dude.

"Okay, see you."

He left the house.

I decided that I needed a shower too. I locked all of the doors and windows in the house and put "Beauty and the Beast" into the DVD player in my bedroom, getting Demi set up comfortably so she wouldn't do something she wasn't supposed to. I grabbed some clothes and towels. I got a shower, covered up where the stitches were so that they wouldn't get wet, and finished up in ten minutes. I popped the DVD out, taking it downstairs in the living room. Demi situated herself on the couch to continue watching the movie. I realized that Demi's Barbie dolls weren't picked up from last night; I put them back in the crate where they belonged when they weren't being played with. I unlocked the front door so that Chad could get back into the house. I watched the rest of the movie with Demi. By the time it was over, Chad had come back. He had been gone for two hours. He ended up bringing Demi's suitcase inside and laid it in the doorway of the living room since we had both forgotten yesterday.

"Sorry I took so long," He said as he walked into the living room. He walked over to me where I was putting the DVD back into its case and kissed my cheek, "'Beauty and the Beast,' huh?"

"Yeah Daddy, it's a great movie!" Demi spoke up.

"How about we watch some other movies, too?"

"Sure!"

We ended up spending the whole day watching movies, mostly consisting of Disney classics. It felt good being like a whole family, and not just Demi and me. It had been somewhat lonely with only the two of us, but it's not like I didn't like being with my daughter. I was really beginning to love that Chad was sticking around even more than I had before. I loved how great he was with Demi and how much love he showed towards me. Things were shaping up to be great, and I knew it.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Reviews are still appreciated! Thanks again!


	4. Tawni's Problem

Disclaimer: Nothing changed since yesterday, I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else that you may recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that you-the readers-like the story!

Oh gosh, this chapter is sooo short. I hadn't realized that it was this short before I put it on my computer and I couldn't add much more because it would probably be all screwed up. Though, this chapter is important. You'll see why in like seven, or more chapters, but I won't say why because I don't want to spoil anything. So, go on and read.

* * *

  
I woke up the next morning to sound of my cell phone ringing. I had fallen asleep on the couch with Chad and Demi. I uneasily squeezed out of the grip Chad had on me, glancing back to see that he was protectively holding onto Demi, which was just about the most adorable sight I had ever seen, and hurriedly tip-toed out of the room into the kitchen. I answered the phone, finding it was Tawni. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sonny, I just found out that I'm pregnant," It was a strange way to start a conversation, but she sounded like something was wrong, so it was an exception.

"That's great Tawni!" I insisted.

"No, it's not! Just last week, Grady and I decided that Gordon was all that we could handle when it came to kids."

"Tawni, you could always have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption."

"No I couldn't, Sonny; I couldn't do that."

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know."

I could hear her sigh with frustration.

"You'll find a way through it, Tawni. Have you told Grady yet?"

"No."

"Maybe you should start there."

"What do I tell him? 'Remember how last week we agreed that one kid is enough? Well, I'm pregnant.'"

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"You were pregnant when you two had that conversation, so he should understand."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Will that really work?"

"It won't hurt to try."

"Gordon, not now, Mommy's on the phone. Honey, not now," I could tell that she was talking to Gordon before she directed back to the phone to me, "I've got to go. Gordon won't leave me alone for a minute."

"Bye," I hit the red end button on my phone.

Chad came walking into the room, "Who was that?" He sat down at the table with me.

"Tawni," I replied.

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she told me that she's pregnant and she and Grady agreed that one kid was enough."

"Why didn't one of them just get fixed?"

"Chad, you make it seem like they're dogs, just get them fixed."

"Well how else did you want me to say it?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Fine," He stood up.

"Fine," I stood up.

"Good," He started to walk away in faux anger.

"Good," I followed just the same.

He turned around and smashed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss.

"Fine," He started back up.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"That never gets old," He smirked.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are still appreciated. ;)


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything else you recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Author's Note: Okay, I know no one has gotten a chance to review on the last chapter, but I wanted to get this up soon. I'm going to be working on another older story, Secrets Within, too, so I'm going to add a chapter today, hopefully. This chapter is also short. It looks so long on my iPod (where I first typed it because I have yet to get the adware off of my computer.), but it's so short in Microsoft Word. All right, go on and read now.  


* * *

  
I lay on my back on the hospital bed. The doctor cleaned off the place where my stitches were. He cut across the seven lines so he would be able to pull them out more easily.

"This is going to hurt some," The doctor told me.

I nodded, holding onto Chad's hand. He was standing next to me while I had my stitches removed.

The doctor pulled the first one out and he was right about it hurting. Chad stroked my hand with his other after seeing me flinch at the pain. The doctor continued pulling the stitches out until they were all out.

"All done," The doctor announced as he started to clean up.

"I can go now?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go," The doctor replied washing his hands. He had discarded his gloves in the trash can before he had started cleaning his hands.

Chad and I walked out of the room, down the hall, into the elevator, and out of the hospital all while holding hands. We got into his car and he drove. I still wouldn't be able to drive for another two weeks. He drove over to my mother's apartment building. She was watching Demi since I figured that Tawni had enough to do at the moment and my mother still didn't know about Chad and me being together again, even though she had been at the hospital a lot after the shooting. It was a wonder how she didn't know.

Chad pulled a parking space in the parking lot. We both got out of the car and walked towards the building's front door. I stopped him before we walked in. I took both of his hands in mine and looked upwards at him, "Remember, we have to tell my mother when we go in, tell her we're back together, that we're getting married, and you're going to be there for Demi. She kind of turned against you when she found out you broke up with me while I was pregnant, but she still persisted that I told you. So, I think she likes you just the same as when we started dating when we were teenagers, though"

He didn't say anything; he only nodded.

We went inside after the door man let us in and we went towards the elevator after walking in the building. I hit the button with the number seven on it; the elevator started its journey up to the seventh floor.

"Wait, does your mother hate me or not?" Chad asked suddenly, "It would be way too hard to hate me since I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, after all."

"Chad," I replied, "I wouldn't say hate, but I just think she just disapproves that you left me in Hollywood when you went to Italy, that's all. She still watches _Mackenzie Falls_ all of the time and is anticipating seeing your new movie."

The elevator doors opened and we walked into the hallway. We walked down the hallway to the right. My mother still lived in the apartment we did when I was on _So! Random_. I twisted the door handle, walking into the apartment, Chad following behind me.

"Momma! Daddy!" Demi shouted running towards Chad and me.

"Wait," Mom said, standing up from the couch, "'Daddy?' Sonny what is she..." My mother finally realized that Chad Dylan Cooper-let me remind you, Demi's father-was standing in her living room, "Sonny, why you didn't tell me?"

"Surprise..." I said, smiling nervously. I was surprised Demi hadn't said anything to Mom that she had finally met her father, and I kind of wished she did.  


* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are still appreciated. ;)


	6. You're Not Mad?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing you recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon, the fan-children.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews!

This chapter is short and I got lazy; I didn't proofread, only let Microsoft Word check it and fixed what it found, and didn't add anything, so it's short...again. Go on and read.

* * *

  
"Sonny," Mom said, looking at me sternly. Chad was beside me holding Demi in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mom; I guess I just never got to telling you," I replied. I felt like I was a teenager again being punished for doing something wrong, but my mother just couldn't ground me like she used to then.

"How long have you been together again?"

"A little over three weeks," I swallowed, "And, we're getting married."

"Married?" Mom walked over to Chad and patted him on the back, "It's about time you came back and did this for her."

"Uh," Chad didn't know what to do, I could tell.

"Wait," I interrupted, "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Mom asked, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know; it just seemed like you were mad."

"No, I'm not mad," She hugged the three of us, "I'm glad that you three are finally a family," She let go of us.

"One morning, I went to get Momma up and Momma and Daddy were in bed and they only had the sheet on them!" Demi blurted out randomly.

"Demi," Chad said, "That's not something you tell people."

I was shocked that she would say such a thing in front of my mother. In front of my mother!

"What's wrong with it?" Demi's little lip was pouted in such a pitiful way.

Chad sighed, "It's a grown-up thing that you don't tell people about."

"It's seems like you two were getting busy," Mom spoke up.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"I was only joking, honey."

"It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, it was to me."

I sighed, "We'd better get going, Chad."

"All right," He replied, "Bye Ms. Munroe!"

"Bye Chad! Bye Demi! Bye Sonny!"

The three of us left the apartment and went up the hall to the elevator. Demi pressed the button. We waited for the doors to open. They did and we walked in. Demi pressed the letter M button. The elevator started its trek down to the main floor. We got out of the elevator; we walked out of the building.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are still appreciated.


	7. Attack of the Paparazzi

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything that you recognize. I only own Demi and Gordon.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that people like the story!

This chapter is short, but it's longer than the last few. The chapters will-or at least I hope they will-get longer as the story goes on. I'm just going with what I have written so far and I had no idea how long they really were since it was on a smaller screen. So, go on and read.

* * *

  
When we stepped out of the building, I found that paparazzi surrounded us. Microphones were shoved up into our faces and cameras constantly flashed.

"Are you two dating?"

"Who's the little girl?"

"When's your new movie being released, Chad?"

There were even more questions asked than that.

"Now, now," Chad said loudly, "One at a time please."

I looked at Chad like he was insane, which I thought he was at the moment, "Chad, what are you doing?"

"Relax Sonny; I'm just being the great celebrity that I am."

A reporter shoved a microphone in Chad's face, "Are you and Sonny dating again?"

"Yes, yes we are," Chad answered like it was no big deal, "I'm a fool for Sonny."

A microphone was in front of my mouth suddenly, "Where were you for the last three years?"

"Hollywood."

Another reporter shoved a microphone into Chad's face, "Who is the little girl?"

Chad looked down at Demi, smiling widely, who looked absolutely frightened, and I could tell she was, but he answered proudly, "My daughter."

Yet another reporter came up to us and shoved microphone in my face, "Sonny, are you the mother of this little girl?"

I sighed-I hated dealing with paparazzi, "Yeah, I am."

"Is Chad the father?"

"Of course he is!"

I saw Demi grip onto Chad's shirt, speaking in a tiny voice, "I'm scared, Daddy."

Another reporter came up, putting the microphone between Chad and me, "How did you two keep this a secret?"

"That's enough for now," Chad declared.

Chad and I walked back into the building when the paparazzi didn't clear. He took out his cell phone and called his body guards to get us out of the building without the paparazzi asking any more questions.

"They'll be here in about twenty minutes," He said when he hung up with one of them.

I nodded in response.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps, and not just of two feet but of several, like a big group of people. We went onto the elevator when we saw it was the paparazzi, hurriedly closing the door by hitting the right button and hitting the seven button. The elevator lifted up.

"Whew," I breathed out, "That was a close one."

"You said it," Chad replied.

"I'm scared," Demi spoke up.

He held her closer. I stroked her hair, "It's going to be all right, baby girl; Daddy called his body guards and the paparazzi won't be able to get us."

She nodded, then buried her head in Chad's chest.

Before I realized, a guy was coming down from the ceiling of the elevator. He had a camera and a microphone, so he must have been a reporter, "How did you two keep your daughter a secret?"

Chad sat Demi down and did something I never thought he would do, or thought he had in him. He punched the guy right in the jaw. He hit the open button on the elevator, scooping Demi up in his arms, and  
dragging me out of the elevator onto the fifth floor. We went for the stairs and dashed up them. We stopped at the seventh floor. We went to my mom's apartment, opening the door, running in, and locking it.

"What's going on?" Mom asked in an alarmed tone.

"We're being chased down from the paparazzi," Chad answered, setting Demi down on the floor.

I was breathing heavily and had my hand on my chest. Chad gripped me into a hug to calm me down.

There was a knock on the window. Outside of the glass, there was a reporter hanging on a rope taking pictures and had a microphone ready. Mom rushed over and shut the curtains.

Chad let go of me and called his body guards to tell them to come up to my mother's apartment instead of the lobby where they were originally supposed to meet us.

I just couldn't wait for the hell to be over because it seemed like it would _never_ end.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are still appreciated!


End file.
